The Battle For Realities
by Dark Blade
Summary: The world known as Esthar has been engulfed with darkness. Now the resistence force of that world must seek aid in the form of heroes from other realities...


**Prologue:  
Sin Rules All**

  
  
  
  
"Don't give up!!" A voice shouted from above the roaring of guns, bombs and explosions. The voice had originated from the leader of a resistence force in Esthar, a world where peace had reigned for over a millenia. However, now someone had struck against them. Hard. Not only were they not prepared for an attack by anyone, the sheer technology and power of the army they were fighting was far superior tot heir own, even though the people of Esthar had considered their technology the most advanced and superior of any world, or reality. But the thing that concerned the general the most was one simple fact... 

He, nor anyone else had any clue who these people were, or who led them. 

All he knew was that they were losing horribly over the many many years of fighting. 

_If we can win this one fight, it would bring hope back to the people_ He always thought that to himself before every battle with their enemy. And now, they were actually winning. The fight was at the capitol of their world. If they lost this fight, then they would have lost the war. 

"We're doin' it, men! We're winning!" The commander shouted as their 'technologically superior' tanks plowed through the opposing forces. However, it didn't seem right to him. It was as if... they were allowing them to win, not fighting back... like they were waiting for something... 

And then that something came. From the center of Esthar's army, a pillar of darkness erupted, destroying many of the tanks, vehicles and mechs and killing many of the troops. The pillar rose into the heaven's, as if to try and destroy the sky, and then expanding in a swirling chaotic mass, destroying anything and everyone in its path. The general simply looked in horror as his men shot back in order to retreat. The pillar then began to subside. The brave army of Esthar watched as a being emerged from the pillar. Taking a look around, it outstretched it's hand and unleashed a wave of energy, killing many more of the troops. It then looked straight at the general, and it almost seemed like it was smiling. The general knew what it wanted, and he wouldn't give up. Not now. Climbing on to a mech, he shot forward towards his foe, readying the arsenal of weaponry on the robotic warrior. The being just looked up, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the mech exploded, rocking the earth surrounding them. The general shot out through an escape pod, though severely injured himself. His leg had been torn off, and it felt to him like his neck had broke, because he couldn't move at all. Or maybe it was because he was too afraid to move as the being loomed over him like an Angel of Death. It raised its had into the air, and an orb of dark blue energy appeared, and then erupted, sending a wave of energy out, destroying the remaining troops of Esthar and and engulfing the general. In his last moments, he thought he could see the creature look at him with pity on his face... 

---

Several years had passed since the final battle of Esthar, and now that reality had come under the power of the self-named Empire of Darkness. Though the land hand been ravaged during the battle, and in spite of the hate a majority of the people felt towards their new 'lord', things had been going along peacfully. Most of the time the people forgot about the fact that darkness had taken over their lands, unaware that the the subbordinates of their 'overlord' were making them think that way. However, every once and a while, the subbordinates would send out their soldiers to spread chaos throughout the cities, reminding the people who they were ruled by... 

Deep within the citadel of the high lord, four beings were standing before a large thrown, a shadow conveniently covering their lord. 

"My lord..." The first one spoke. He was tall, roughly 6 feet tall, with long black hair tied behind his back with handsome features. On his right eye was a green marking, and he wore a mainly white overcoat with black here and there. "Are you sure this is a good idea." The being looked at the man. 

"Yes, Akunin. I have conquered this world, why not others? Why should I not expand my empire across realities?" The being asked. 

"It's simply that, m'lord, the worlds you are proposing to take over have very powerful guardians." The second said. He was VERY large, two heads taller then Akunin, with a very muscular build and a red and black body suit, with black baggy pants. He too had a marking on his right eye, only his was red, as was his hair. 

"That just makes it all the more fun, Saiba." The being stated. The third was female, with a skin tight, purple bodysuit on, and long, purple hair. The marking on her right eye was pink. 

"I believe this is an excellent idea, my lord..." She said with a smile, "Why not expand your empire? When do we leave?" 

"You all will leave now." The being said. Then turned to the fourth, who had not said anything at all during the entire conversation. "You know where to go." The fourth nodded before changing into a ball of black energy and dissapearing. The other three nodded as well and left. 

"And where would the fun be if we didn't have any resistence forces warning them before hand...?" The being said , seemingly looking up to the sky... 

---

"From what information we've gained, the Empire of Darkness' forces are going to be heading towards new realities in order to expand their lord's empire." The leader of the resistence force stated. Many of his men were killed gaining this information. Worse fate befell others, "However, these worlds have strong heroes to protect their worlds. Your missions are to go to these worlds and warn the guardians before the Empire's forces reach their. Understood?" The men before the commander nodded, and he smiled. Perhaps finally, they could rid their world of the scourge known as Sin... 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001055 geovisit();


End file.
